Jack's Art Academy
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Jack forces the members of the Beyblade World Championships to take part in his new art academy. How will they cope? Rated T, Just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

This is just the basic idea.

Jack has decided to open his own Art Academy and teach the others what it means to be a true artist, but it's not the only reason. He's blackmailed everyone to attend his class. How will it go?

**Characters:**

Ginkga  
Masamune  
Yu  
Kenta  
Kyoya  
Nile  
Benkei  
Chao Xin  
Damian  
Toby  
Tsubasa

Those are the ones I know for definite are going to be in this story, if your favourite character isn't here then leave a review and tell me which one you'd like to see.

* * *

**I'll upload chapter 1 when I can.**

**The first one to attend his class, will be the one and only Kyoya!**


	2. Kyoya's Lesson

**Sorry, this failed so badly. I've never been good at humour, but I figured I should probably update this.**

**Also, sorry it's so short. But hopefully the next one will be longer (If you guys want another chapter)**

**Please excuse and spelling/grammar mistakes. I'll probably come back and correct them later.**

* * *

"Hello there, are you ready for your first art lesson?"

"You realise I'm only doing this is because your holding my bey hostage."

"Yes, I do."

"So are we going to start this stupid art class then?"

"Mm? Oh yea. How about we start of drawing something that represents you."

"So a ferocious lion."

"I was thinking something like Simba"

"Please tell me your not being serious?"

"Yes. When have I never been serious?"

"To many times to count."

"Be quiet, and draw Simba unless you want detention!"

"Ok, calm down…. Jeez, if you want a picture of Simba so badly you could've just asked."

Kyoya picked up the pencil, and began to draw onto the canva's in front of him.

He had almost finished drawing the head, which honestly looked more like a melon when Jack said something unexpected.

"How does it feel to be one of the only ones to be in a relationship?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know about you and Nile."

"…"

"So tell me, how did it all happen?"

"How what happened?!"

"How you and Nile came to be."

"Nile and me aren't dating! I'm not gay!"

"Aaww, your still going through the denial stage, how cute."

"I never thought I'd say this, but can you just hurry up and teach me something!"

"Firstly, you need to learn how to draw heads, the one you drew looks like some sort of deformed melon."

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

"You do realise I was being sarcastic?"

"Hm? No I didn't. But just hurry up a draw a god damn circle!"

"Ok, don't get you underwear in a twist."

"What underwear?"

"Oh god….. Help me now."

"Why don't you get Nile to help you?"

"Your not going to let that go are you?"

"Your made for each other! Why can't you just accept your feelings for each other?"

"I thought this was supposed to be art class! Not a love lesson."

"Kyoya, love is art."

"Yea yea, I'm going to draw a circle now…"

Kyoya sat for a good 5 minutes, trying to draw a perfect circle to try and satisfy the perverted artist.

"Done! Now can I go?!"

"Nope."

"Why?!"

"Because…"

"Well, that a brilliant answer."

"I know."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Can I PLEASE go to the bathroom?"

"The magic word was abra cadabra, but I'll accept your please since you hardly ever say it."

Kyoya didn't hesitate. He ran to the bathroom, not thinking twice about the maniac behind him.

He locked the door, making sure nobody could get in.

"How am I going to get out of here?!" He said to himself.

Kyoya paced around the small room, wondering how he was going to get out. It then hit him, the window! He opened it cautiously, looking behind him to make sure nobody barged in on him.

"Going somewhere Simba?"

"Oh shoot, how did you know I was trying to escape?"

"I didn't."

"Then why were you – forget it."

"Back to the classroom, otherwise you'll be facing an hours detention."

"I don't think I can last another minute with you! I'd rather lie that i'm going out with Nile."

"Well go on then."

"Go on what?"

"Admit your going out with Nile."

"What! No!"

"You just said that you'd rather lie about going out with Nile then stay with me for an hour."

"I said I would rather, not that i'm going to."

The school bell finally rang, which meant Jack's Art Academy was finally over for today.

"I don't think I've been so god damn happy in my entire life!"

"Just watch out, i'm not done with you yet, Tategami."

* * *

**Who would you like to see next?**

**Please review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
